dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Atomaz, the Fission Cutter
Atomaz, the Fission Cutter, is a M.Quantum Sentinel from Protaxx Revelation Atomaz was created when Piminy tried to hit the size limits for a creature in Spore. Weapons Atomaz's Fission Slicers are organic spikes built into his arms. Base Stats Lore Atomaz began life as a small arthropod with no purpose in life than to defend his hive from the other minute predators on Protaxx. His station in life has changed much since then. He came to the attention of Crogenitor Plamek, not as a research subject, but as a nuisance. Plamek had set up camp right near Atomaz's hive, and Atomaz was not happy about it. So thinking, he crawled over to the young Crogenitor and bit his finger! Needless to say, the Crogenitor did not appreciate such treatment. Just as he was about to squish the small creature a thought came to him. "This is the largest lifeform I have yet seen on this young world. Think what a Weapon it could become!" So he picked up the minature warrior and took him back to the lab. There he super-sized the newly christened Atomaz. The next week was one of fighting and tests for the Protaxxian. Plamek tested his strength, finding him nearly as strong as Arborus. He tested Atomaz's reflexes, which where also quite good; his arthropodial ancestry had given him these. He tested his inteligence, and found it lacking.(Also the fault of his ancestry, brain of a bug). The species that Atomaz had once been part of had posessed minor fission abilities and Plamek capitalized on these. Then he released Atomaz on the Darkspore. The giant Protaxxian wreaked havoc among the Hordes, setting of nuclear explosions with his fission powers. His habit of moleculearly decapiting large targets earned hem the title Fission Cutter. Appearance Atomaz looks quite a bit like a giant shrimp, even more so than Maldri. He has a set of fins on his head. His only facial features are eyes and a set of mandibles. He has large clawed hands from which his Fission Slicers grow. As with most Moramian Quantum beings, he has electro-bonds for limbs. Download Files (Beta Variant not available) Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Atomaz Alpha. Basic Attack: Slicing Slam Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 1 second Cast Type: Instant Atomaz swings at the target with his arms, dealing '''11-20' Energy damage to it and 9-17 Energy damage to an adjecient enemy. '' Unique Ability: Neutron Blast Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Atomaz slams the ground, creating beams of neutron radiation in a 7 meter radius him. These beams target all enemies in the radius, dealing '''20-31' Energy damage. '' Squad Ability: Vorpal Slash Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Insatnt Power Cost: 20 User attacks with their weapon, dealing '''30-56' Physical damage to the target. The target also gains Phtsical Weakness.'' Modifiers *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) *'??'s ??: ??' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: Nuclear Fission Atomaz builds up energy as he uses his special abilities. After every fith ability use he uses that energy to molecularly disassemble what ever he hits, dealing triple the normal damage of the attack in a 5 meter AoE. 'Overdrive' Now disasembles targets after every other ability use. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Fission Ray Range: 17 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 Fires a blast of neutrons that breaks apart anything it hits dealing '''15-30' energy damage and giving the targets Physical Vulnerability for 4 seconds.'' Beta - Valence Refract Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Refracts projectiles and enemies in the targeted area away from the user for 6 meters. Gamma - Density Shift Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 All' enemies in a 10 meter radius of the targeted area take '''10 Physical damage and are slowed to 66% Movement Speed for 6 seconds. Allies in the area gain a 33% boost to Movement Speed for ten seconds.'' Delta - Dimensional Rift Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 11 Banishes all enemies in an '''6' meter area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects.'' Gallery CRE Atomaz-0e3a603b sml.jpg|Atomaz Alpha CRE Atomaz-0e3cca53 sml.jpg|Atomaz Beta CRE Atomaz-0e3cca54 sml.jpg|Atomaz Gamma CRE Atomaz-0e3cfa6c sml.jpg|Atomaz Delta Trivia *?? Category:Moramian Quantum Category:Protaxx Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Category:Quantum